If that is your inclination
by DeceasedSoul
Summary: Pure PWP. Raenef is shy, too shy to ask for what he wants. Eclipse is straightforward, and sees nothing wrong with offering to instruct him. Yaoi. Lemon


_Title: If that is your inclination_

_Rating: M_

_Fandom: Demon Diary_

_Pairing: Eclipse x Raenef_

_Warnings: graphic sex between consenting men of an age, a hint of voyeurism_

_Summary: Pure PWP. Raenef is shy, too shy to ask for what he wants. Eclipse is straightforward, and sees nothing wrong with offering to instruct him._

_A/N: It's pure PWP, but I hope I got across enough of a relationship between them to justify the sex XD _

Raenef doesn't try to touch him at first for whatever reason. He merely requests and Eclipse is more than happy to oblige, with the first part at least. He'll strip off his dark robe with the grace of a dancer, watching with interest how Raenef's eyes dilate, how his tongue licks the corner of his mouth. The flush on Raenef's face at the sight of the demon's body. Then with graceful fingers he'll touch himself, fingers running casually across pale skin, across the flesh between his legs, feeling it stir into life. He does not feel shame, he is not human and their morality does not hold any weight with him. This gives pleasure to Raenef, and he finds it arousing himself so he is more than happy to do it.

There are some things which are not allowed. Raenef the Fourth enjoyed watching him as well, but his favourite was Eclipse pleasuring himself, throwing his head back to expose his throat, as he touched deep within himself. Then he'd motion Eclipse closer, and fuck him properly. They didn't touch almost anyplace except where their bodies joined. Eclipse was strong enough, and agile enough to keep it as such, knowing his master preferred the feeling of being in control utterly.

Raenef himself is too shy to ask for what Eclipse would give without so much as a thought. He merely watches, eyes darkened and hungry for something that Eclipse cannot name, because he's never seen it before. When finally he summons the courage to ask for something, it is not something that Eclipse has been asked before. "May I touch you?" He simply nods, and watchs in fascination as Raenef nears.

The younger demon is staring at him with that same indefinable hunger again, and suddenly he pulls Eclipse down a little, until they are merely inchs apart, and Eclipse can see Raenef has bitten his lip. He holds his breath as though waiting for something, then when Eclipse makes no move, moves a little back. He does not undress entirely for this, but just enough for his beauty to be tantalizing, and Eclipse smiles wryly at such a thought. It has taken him a long while to get his Lord accustomed to this method of release.

Aging in humans and demon-lords is different, but the first maturation was similar in time-span though aging was near stopped after it. Raenef was twenty when Eclipse calmly suggested that perhaps he would like to engage in sexual activity. There were demons skilled in such matters, and even humans who specialised in sex with demons, and the inevitable roughness that came with such a partnership. Raenef had blushed and stuttered in an echo of his younger, less confident self, and finally Eclipse had been able to extract from embarassed mutters that Raenef would rather not engage with someone he did not know. Something about being _bad _at it, which made Eclipse wrinkle his brow in puzzlement, since Lord Raenef had only been fifteen or so when he'd picked him up. Then finally he'd managed to glean that Raenef figured that since he'd never had sex, he must be pretty bad at it.

Naturally he had offered his assistance of course. Eclipse had little experience with young demons, but he did know that they were rather less confident in these matters. He had been surprised by the reaction. Raenef had shot back against the wall, his face utterly miserable. Eclipse had assumed the most likely explanation and enfolded his master in the embrace the other seemed to require to feel safe. To feel wanted. It was then he had suggested that perhaps Raenef would rather watch, until he felt more confident. He had implied he was perfectly welcome to watch without making his presence known. Lord Raenef was still far too human- his embarassment over such a suggestion was palpable, and it had been weeks before he had taken Eclipse up on his offer.

Even then he had obviously been undergoing some thinking, a process which worried Eclipse, since though his lord had improved much, there were still times when thinking too hard would reduce him to a headache. He had explained to Eclipse that he felt he was taking some sort of advantage over the fact that he was technically Eclipse's master. It had taken all the reassurance possible to convince him this was a standard service almost, and even then Eclipse had reasonably pointed out that there was no question of force about the matter. It was true he was bound to serve Raenef, but it was also true that he was not required to do everything instructed, and that as the fourth highest demon in existence, Eclipse had resources to protect himself from such extremes. He had caught the hint of worry in Raenef's eyes of course, and again had reassured him that he would not leave ever.

Raenef had extracted a promise from Eclipse, that he would stop if he felt uncomfortable, a promise that made Eclipse smile quietly inside. Raenef was too naive, the thought that Eclipse would feel uncomfortable over such a small thing, or indeed that he would ask Raenef to stop if he did, both being equally anomalous.

As always Raenef touches him first on the face, hands lightly tracing the sharp bones and angles, as though afraid he might break under the caress, then running his hands down the smooth curve of neck, and finally lying his hands flat on his chest. Then as always, he crawls onto his lap, smooth skin touching smooth skin, and tucks his head against Eclipse's neck. The older demon can feel the tickle of hair, and the soft beating of the heart. His erection is subdued as always, and he shifts Raenef into an easier position for the smaller body. There is a strange kind of peace in these moments, and Eclipse does not understand their peculiar attraction for him. But it makes Raenef happy, and so he is content.

Today something is different. Raenef is shaking in his arms, and worried, Eclipse peers into his face. "Are you sick?" he asks, and receives only a shake of the head.

Raenef looks up, and his lip is trembling, but his face is determined. "Will you do something for me?" he asks.

Eclipse is tempted to laugh at such a question, but Raenef's woebegone look convinced him not to. "Of course," he replied.

"I want you to.." he hesitates, unable to say the words. Eclipse waits patiently for the rest, and finally Raenef blurts it out. "Inside me," his cheeks flush, and he buries his head back in Eclipse's shoulder. Eclipse resumes his absent petting, his mind working furiously. This was what had worried Raenef so much? Well he was certainly surprised, though on one level he wasn't really. Raenef was not a dominating personality, and it made sense really this request. It wasn't as though he was unfamiliar with the idea- Raenef the fourth had enjoyed it as well, and in his occasinal intercourse with other demons he was accustomed to dominance, and they seemed to expect it of him, Krayon particularly, who had taken such delight in their short-lived liaison that he had wanted Eclipse as a permanant member of his staff.

He realised Raenef was waiting, and gently kissed the soft hair. "Of course," he whispered. "If that is what you would like. When?"

"Now," the request is only just audible, and Eclipse felt his eyebrows rise in surprise, wondering what had precipitated this sudden urge. Picking up the light figure in his arms, he moved to the bed and gently put Raenef down on the silken sheets. The younger demon automatically curled up, shivering just a little, and with a gesture Eclipse heated the air subtly around the bed, attentive to every need expressed. He turned to light the candles with a glance. When he turned, Raenef had removed the light material he was wearing, and scrambled beneath the blankets. Eclipse was not surprised, his master was shy about his body. He retrieved a small earthen pot from a drawer, and laid it beside the bed, before sitting down, smoothing his fingers over the huddled form.

"Why?" he asked gently. He needed to know, or perhaps he would unwittingly be leading Raenef into unhappiness.

"I can't tell you," was the muffled answer.

Eclipse stilled his caress, and folded the blanket back a little to see Raenef's face. "Why not?" he asked softly.

"You'll be angry, and... and shocked," came the whispered reply.

Eclipse felt his eyebrows lift in surprise. He doubted there was much that could shock him after so long living. "There is nothing wrong with desiring another," he said softly, wondering if this was what was troubling Raenef.

"It's not that. It's the way I desire you," was the answer, and Raenef sat up finally, eyes searching for an understanding that Eclipse would give if he could. Then obviously deciding that waiting for understanding was futile, he shook his head. "Please," he said helplessly.

Eclipse felt a wry smile tug at his lips. "A demon lord does not say please," he rebuked gently.

"I know," breathed Raenef. Eyes fixed on Eclipse he repeated it. "Please."

He doesn't need to be asked again. Standing for a moment, he pulls the blanket back, until Raenef is lying in front of him, fists clenched, tension in every line of his body. Eclipse does not waste time, or prolong the moment of awe at the sheer beauty of the body in front of him. He begins on the neck, tiny touches of tongue, the soft press of teeth, amazed at the reaction it provokes, not only within Raenef, but within himself, stirred by another's body as he has not been for years. He presses a soft kiss to Raenef's forehead, and finally the tension is released from the body, leaving it bonelessly lolled upon the bed. Eclipse continues caressing his neck with one hand, his tongue tracing a line up the blue vein that travels the length of Raenef's arm, tasting the other's skin, in the way only a demon could, the faint trace of sweat, fear and now lust, and under it all the metallic taste of power. He wonders how he tastes. His fingers brush lightly where neck joins shoulder, and his mouth joins it a second later. Raenef is breathing shallowly, and his fingers have started to entwine in the black hair brushing against his skin. His hands fumble, but finally undo the tie which holds the hair back from Eclipse's face. It falls forward in a fluid motion, spilling onto Raenef's chest, and the demon-lord holds it back from the other's face with a hand, while he traces Eclipse's feature with the other. Eclipse brushes Raenef's nipple with his tongue, making the other gasp briefly, and push towards him. Eclipse can feel the hardness they both share, and his impulse is to move down and take care of it quickly. He takes his time though, his lord is worth getting it right for. He tastes the frustration on the skin, even after so short a time, and flickers his tongue along the shallow crease at the top of Raenef's thigh. The reaction is immediate, a stifled groan, and then he can feel the hands in his hair, tugging him up, and he follows them obediently. Raenef's eyes are stronger and more fierce than he has ever seen them. "Stop delaying," is the hoarse whisper. "Now."

Eclipse nods, and fumbles with the pot, turning Raenef over with swift strong hands. His student is well enough aware of what will happen to endeavour to part his legs a little, and Eclipse tucks a cushion between his hips and the bed, then pours the oil onto his hands. He has never done this before, not with a demon-lord who had never lain with a male. Most preferred no preparation, their demonic side welcoming the pain, the scent of blood, and those who did rarely needed much, and it never hurt. He listens with sharpened senses to the sounds that Raenef is muffling in the pillow as he pushes his fingers in, and finally coated himself with the oil. He lifts the others hips, and pushes in. Raenef's reaction is immediate and fierce, almost as though he has been galvanized, a hoarse scream tearing its way from his lips. Eclipse halts instantly, worried beyond reason, rebuking himself, and beginning to pull out. Raenef sounded as though he was choking, but he finally managed to speak. "Just do it." Eclipse nodded, though he knew it could not be seen, and pushed back in, angling Raenef's slender body, so the younger demon cried out in pleasure. Eclipse fumbled, reaching for Raenef's own hardness, timing each irregular thrust with the movement of his hand, as accurately as he could. Even through the haze of pleasure enveloping him, part of his mind was still consciously alert as to Raenef's well being, the part of him that remained awake while he slept. The sounds that were tearing their way from the other demons throat seemed to be good indicators of pleasure however, and it was not long until Raenef collapsed in Eclipse's embrace, and very little longer until Eclipse joined him in exhaustion.

Eclipse had enough presence of mind to pull out, aware his weight might crush the other. A hand in his hair prevented him from moving away though, and he consented to lie beside Raenef. They lay there in silence, until Eclipse heard it. The soft, quiet shuddering sobs, Raenef was trying so hard to conceal. Despite the tiredness that suffused his limbs, Eclipse pulled the other closer, understanding it would comfort Raenef more than anything. "Why do you cry?" he whispered. "Did I hurt you?" Worry filled him, running like wildfire through his veins, driving away the tiredness.

A head shook. "No," was the soft answer, Raenef's natural honesty driving him to add the suffix, "not much anyway, and I liked it very much." With a blink Eclipse made the candles burn brighter, until he could see the expression on Raenef's face. It was tear stained, and there was a longing look to the eyes that Eclipse was at a loss to understand. Raenef obviously realised that his drift was not being understood, and with a little hesitation raised his mouth to make a cautious seal with Eclipse's, a chaste kiss of no experience, that tasted of salt tears, and blood. "There," he whispered. "Do you understand now? _That _is the way I desire you."

Slowly Eclipse nodded. It made sense now. The longing, the tears, the unhappiness. The _way _Raenef had touched him. He sat up a little, and cupped Raenef's face in his hands. "I understand," he whispered back. "I love you as well." He was surprised to find when he said it, that it was true. That was not what he had expected from this encounter, whatever he had expected. He could have lied of course. Raenef had obviously needed the declaration, and Eclipse would have had no compunction about making it even if he hadn't meant it. It was perhaps the final irony of the Gods that he had fallen in love after so many centuries alone, and with such a demon lord.

One cautious arm wound around his waist, and Eclipse smiled as he felt Raenef yawn, obviously trying to keep from sleep. "Sleep," he whispered. "I'll be here in the morning." He reinforced the words subtly with power, and felt Raenef drop off automatically. He arranged them more comfortably, and waited for the sleep which had deserted him to return. He could foresee problems ahead, but the moment nothing but this seemed to matter.

_Hope you enjoyed this. It's been so long since I've written graphic yaoi, and I'm very out of practice not to mention this is my first Demon Diary piece._

_Reviews very welcome, especially feedback on the sex scene!_


End file.
